The Green Book
by Safe.And.Sound.xoxo
Summary: The world blew up in the window of the spaceship. Kim, along with only a few others, made it out alive. But what now? They're searching through space in a small spacecraft, looking for a planet to live on. Years and years later, they finally find it.


**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Kickin' It or the Green Book.**_  
_

* * *

_It all happened so fast. So fast that I could barely even process it. The whole world stopped then. I grabbed his hand. I was almost too late but he pulled me up. I sat down in my seat and strapped my seat belt on. I was one of the only few people who lived. _

_The day the earth ended._

* * *

Kim Crawford. What do you think of when you hear that name. I hear a sad, broken down, worried girl who needs somebody to lean on. However, she hides all her inner insecurities under her shiny blonde hair and karate Gi. She is known to be brave, strong, aggressive and powerful. However, she has trouble even getting up most days. She holds back her true colors and puts on a smile. She walks down the street towards the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy.

She smiled as she entered the run-down little dojo on the corner of Marshall and Third Street. Inside were her best friends. First, there was Jerry. The tall Latino was known as being funny and clueless. He could always make you laugh, no matter how sad the occasion. He was good at karate, not exceptionally but pretty good. He was undeniably athletic. And, he had a big heart. Jerry, even though he was clueless, would always be there when you needed him.

Then there was Milton. The tall, skinny, redheaded boy was a pre-Harvard kid. Milton was one of the best friends a person could ever have. He was extremely loyal and always had something nice to say about somebody. He was intelligent and very humorous once you got to know him. He was an amazing kicker but he didn't want to "waste his time" by playing football and not studying.

There was also Eddie. The short African American was so much fun to hang out with. He was always cracking jokes and making other people laugh. He loved to do wild stunts to get girls to notice him. He never turned his back or backstabbed his friends. He was the perfect guy to hang out with when you got bored.

Lastly, there was Jack. Now Jack, he was something else. He had a smile that mad Kim's heart skip a beat. He would just smile at her and she felt like she was dreaming. Kim and Jack had always been extremely close. They knew everything about each other. Jack was the kind of guy that Kim could trust her life with. He was a second degree black-belt, but he most defiantly deserved more. He was trained by his grandfather, the same guy who trained Bobby Wasabi. He started training when he was three and was still going at fourteen. He was probably the nicest guy Kim had ever met in her whole life. He was also the cutest, the funniest, the most loyal, the most caring; the list was endless. He wasn't tall nor short, but just the perfect height for Kim. He had shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was the perfect guy.

She smiled at him and he returned the favor. "Why are you so happy?" he teased. "I don't know. I mean, it's a beautiful day; birds are singing, flowers are blooming, sun is shining, it's just, wonderful," Kim said lightly as she sat gracefully on the bench. She sighed and tilted her head to the side. Jack walked up to her and laid his hand on her forehead. "What?" she asked sweetly. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked her, holding back laughter. "I'm feeling wonderful," she said, still in a gaze. "Yup, something's defiantly wrong with Kimmy here," he said. With her nickname mentioned, Kim immediately returned to her normal self. "What did you just call me?" she snapped. "Never mind, I guess she's okay after all," Jack said smiling, then walked over to a punching dummy.

He started kicking it's stomach hard and Kim rolled her light brown eyes. "Show off," she giggled. "So you were checking me out now?" he played. "Oh no you didn't," Kim joked. "Oh, but I think I did," he laughed and Kim rolled her eyes yet again. Jack walked over to her, from behind, and put his hands around her waist. She let out a light yelp before Jack picked up and draped her over his shoulder. "Jack!" she yelled between giggles. "Don't like heights huh?" he teased. "No, I don't like you Stupid!" she screamed in between more giggles. "Then why are you laughing?" he joked. "Because," she said as he put her down. "You're funny." Jack blushed, which made Kim blush. "W-we should probably get back to work," Kim said after a minute of starring into the brunette's eyes. "Y-yeah," he stuttered.

Kim walked slowly over to the mat and stood across from the daydreaming Latino. "Uh, Jerry!" Kim called out to him. "Oh, what, wait, why, huh?" he asked. Kim giggled. "Hmm?" he asked. "Never mind, let's just spar before I kill you," Kim suggested, more like demanded however. "So, basically either way I'm going to die young?" he asked thoughtlessly. "Or along," Kim said, which caused the rest of the kids to laugh. "Oh, it's on now!" the black haired boy called as he charged towards Kim.

Kim stood until he was about a foot in front of her. Then she took one step to the left and Jerry ran straight into the lockers. He fell then sat up and his head spun in circles. "I'm not sure what exactly you thought was on, but I can assure you, 'this' isn't," Kim said sternly then walked into the girls locker room, leaving a room full of laughing boys.

Jack, as he held in more laughter, refocused his attention onto Jerry. He stretched out his hand and Jerry graciously took it. "Thanks Jack," he said gratefully. "No problem. If I had a dime for every time I ran into those lockers," Jack joked. Jerry laughed slightly then made his way over to the nunchucks. Jack decided to go back to the dummy. He kicked it's side, then it's stomach and then it's other side. As he started to go for the head, a very stressed Rudy entered the building.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" He said quickly and to himself as he rushed towards his office. Jack grabbed his hand and Rudy look at his with stressed out eyes. "Rudy, what's going on?" Jack asked as he let his grip on his sensei go. "It's going to happen. It's _going_ to happen!" he shrieked and forced himself into his office, Jack and the guys hot on his trail. "Rudy, please tell us what's going on," Jack said. "It's happening!" Rudy said, his voice shaking with every word. "What's happening?" asked Milton. "The world is ending!"

Meanwhile...

Kim changed into her gray Nike sweat pants and a Coca Cola t-shirt. He slipped on a pair of Adidas white, running socks and pulled her hair back in a high pony-tail. She slide a clip through her side bangs to keep them in place with the rest of her hair. She smiled and walked over to the sink. She set her glasses on the counter, next to her contact case. She washed her hands slowly and then opened up her contact case. She carefully set each contact in her eyes then blinked rapidly for a minute until her eyes adjusted. She put her glasses away in their case then walked out of the locker room.

She walked directly into an empty room. Where had everyone gone? She stood and just looked around the room for a moment before she heard a screech. She could almost make something out, and when she did, she didn't like it. "The world is ending!" It was coming from Rudy's office. She quickly burst through the office door and all the guys jumped and then turned around. "What's going on here?" she asked quickly. "You guys, we need to go now!" Rudy instructed the kids. "But Rudy-" Rudy cut off the frustrated redhead. "NO, we need to go now!" Rudy yelled and ran out to his car. The kids followed very close behind. They climbed into the van and Rudy bolted it down the road. It bounced over the gravel and flew over the speed-bumps. They pulled up a some sort of runway. Standing on the runway were eight people. There was Kim's dad, Kim's older sister Jaden, Milton's dad, Jerry's mom, Jerry's dad, Eddie's mom and Jack's older brother Trent. Rudy ran up to them and suddenly, the teens saw a spaceship sitting on the runway.

Kim looked over at Jack worriedly. A man and woman came out of the ship and motioned for everyone to get on. When Kim entered the ship she looked around nervously. Sitting inside was a group of people. There was a tall guy, looked about eighteen or nineteen. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was very muscular and reminded Kim of an Abercrombie and Fitch model that was on this seasons bag. He wore khaki shorts with a bunch of pockets. He also had on a light brown v-neck with a dog-tag necklace and another with a shark tooth on the end. He had brown sneakers on his feet and was talking to the girl beside him.

The girl was little, she seemed about five or six. She had on a pink, floral dress on with a matching headband in her thin blonde hair. She had on little white sandals and she had a small doll in her hands. The looked on her face was bubbly and giggly. She obviously didn't understand what was going on.

There was also as tall man sitting down across from them. He looked like he was in his late thirties to early forties. He had dark black hair and he was wearing jeans and a Nike shirt. Sitting next to him was a woman. She had light brown hair and it was bouncing down at her shoulders. She wore a sweatshirt and jeans. His arm was around her and a small child was sitting on her lap. The little boy looked about ten months old. He had a small bit of baby hair on the top of his head. He had striking green eyes and his thumb in his mouth.

The last person was another man. He was shorter and less muscular than the other men, but he had a nice vibe to him. He had on khaki pants and sweater on. He had short, curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was writing things down on a clipboard as we entered the spacecraft. When he saw us coming in, he looked up and smiled. Kim smiled back then walked to the side so the rest of the guys and their family members could get in.

When everybody was in, the smiling guy and the men and women who greeted us closed and locked up the spaceship. It took them about five or ten minutes to get everything locked up. "Alright, everyone. Put your seat belts and straps on now. DO NOT take them off or un-strap yourself without permission from one of us. When we get out into space we well have you put your suits on for oxygen purposes. You are to stay seated and be very quiet until you have permission to begin talking, understood?" asked the woman. Everybody nodded then found a seat.

Kim sat in between Jaden and Jack. She turned towards Jack, who had an eager expression on his face. "You ready to leave Earth forever?" she asked him. "Yeah, I think I am," he said slowly and softly. She smiled at him and he took her hand in his. She blushed slightly as first, but then it wore off as they felt the ship shake. Suddenly, Kim's seat belt un-strapped its self and she banged her head on the wall before she fell to the floor. Jack grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up. Kim screamed as the spaceship started to rumble. At the very last second, Jack pulled her up and she quickly buckled herself back in the seat. My head turned and my stomach became tied in a knot as I looked out the window and saw we were hurtling towards space. I squeezed Jack's hand harder and he, with his other hand, patted my shoulder. "There's no turning back now," I said softly.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; it was super duper fun to write! If you have read The Green Book, this is my version, so it's going to be different just with the same idea of the world ending and them having to go out into space and all. I know you don't want to hear me rambling on, so I'll try to stop.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Like, am I using too much detail, or do you guys like the detail? If you have any questions I will try my best to answer them! I hoped you liked this and thanks for reading!**


End file.
